Bhava-Agra (Hinanawi Tenshi)
Bhava-Agra led by Hinanawi Tenshi is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. Overview Dawn of Man Bhava-Agra wishes you luck, Hinanawi Tenshi. You and the rest of the Hinanawi clan has been considered delinquent Celestials given your unorthodox ascension. You are an confident lady unable to throw away the longings for the secular world. This and your instigation of the earthquate incident in Gensokyo did not help your image. Nevertheless, you have been given a chance, Tenshi. Show the world that you have the skill and the mettle necessary, all while having fun in diplomacy, war, and development. If your words and attitudes are matched by your skill, you should be able to build a civilization that will stand the last of time. Will you prove that is the case, Tenshi? Can you build a civilization that will stand the last of time? Strategy Bhava-Agra has a bit of an all-rounder personality, although it is a bit reliant on hills. However, Bhava-Agra can support decent sized cities even on the hills thanks to its unique improvement. While Bhava-Agra isn't as capable of sustaining population on hilly terrain as Incas are, it is still more capable than most other civilizations in developing hill cities. However, Bhava-Agra should avoid mountain ranges, as their improvement does not benefit from being adjacent to the mountains, although building cities next to mountains is recommended as to take advantage of the unique building if fresh water is not available. Bhava-Agra had a penalty associated with Golden Ages before the August patch, meaning Bhava-Agra must control its happiness to prevent too many Golden Ages that cannot be extended. Likewise, given the need to extend its Golden Ages, opening Aesthetics is almost a must for Tenshi as to increase the speed in which Great Artists are generated. However, the latest patch removed the penalty, but now incentivizes Bhava-Agra to have as much happiness as possible for the extra gold and culture income. Bhava-Agra can benefit from any of the three ideologies: Autocracy will make Bhava-Agra an excellent civilization in pursuing a domination or an aggressive cultural victory. Freedom's Golden Age extension policy will make Bhava-Agra a great tall civilization, providing more culture, food, and production, while Order will provide the much needed Science boost that Tenshi lacks. Bhava-Agra is best suited towards a Cultural Victory or to a lesser extent, Scientific Victory: The military bonus is not strong enough to compete with other military-minded civilizations, and the high gold upkeeps of both the UI and the UB means it is difficult to earn the favor of the city-states if City State Diplomacy is not used. On the other hand, Bhava-Agra will likely have cities with decent population and production, meaning Scientific Victory is a possibility, although it falls behind the more specialized civilizations such as Firaxis's original Korea. On the other hand, the Culture from the Keystone improvement can be converted into Tourism via Hotels and such, meaning Bhava-Agra has the biggest direct bonus towards a Cultural Victory. Because Tenshi requires the aid of Great Artists to maintain a golden age, opening Aesthetics is highly recommended. Also, Piety is also a strong supporting pick for Tenshi: The Keystone can help compensate for the cultural weakness of Piety, while Theocracy can help aid making up for the high gold upkeep costs of the Keystones. Lastly, choosing Glory of God through unlocking Reformation is also a great choice in maintaining golden ages in the late game as long as possible without having to complete the Aesthetics tree, especially if the player has chosen Stone Circle as the pantheon which will supply Tenshi with a consistent faith income. Commerce's Wagon Trains are also an attractive pick since it reduces the Keystones' maintenance by half. Unique Trait and Components Mod Support 'Decisions' 'Events' Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Janboruta: Icons (Taken from the Akhenaten's Aigyptos) *nekomiyanono: DOM Scene *yuuki eishi (yue): Leader Scene *shone: Leader Icon *Team Shanghai Alice: Soundtracks Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations Without Unique Units Category:All Civilizations Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Growth Civilizations Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions